I had thought the use of tapered shafts was original with myself. However a patent search revealed that not only had others attempted to use these devices to affect an infinite ratio transmission, but that they had also encountered similar problems, primarily that in the use of tapered shafts it is very difficult to move a transfer device along the shafts while they are under load. The second problem in a friction drive transmission is slippage. In the past most of these transmissions have relied on integral pressure between the transfer members, to transmit power, thus limiting the load capacity to the amount of internal pressure applied. This limitation is undesirable not only because it limits the load but also because this type of construction results in substantial power loss caused by constant bearing pressure. This has been an obvious handicap since bearing pressure in gear type transmissions varies with the load. A third problem was to provide for a downshift mechanism. A fifth problem was to provide for a neutral position in the transmission shift pattern. It is the object of this invention to solve these problems.